Naruto's Sweet Revenge (Sasuke Cuckold)
by The Tasteless Mf
Summary: Story is filled with chapters of Sakura cheating on Sasuke with Naruto WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT FOR SASUKE FANS/ SASUSAKU FANS. THIS HAS SASUKE CHEATING AND NTR HUMILIATION. Sasuke has returned from a deadly battle with the Otsutsuki and it nearly cost him his life. Now he's left paralyzed now Naruto has a plan to get revenge on Sasuke for what he did to him and the village
1. Naruto's Chance

This story is dedicated to my good friend raginspeed. This story takes place during Boruto The Movie but i changed some character's ages. I hope you guys enjoy it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Naruto sat down on his desk at the Hokage tower. A wide smile spread across his face. After all those years his childhood dream of becoming Hokage has finally became real. Madara is dead, Kaguya has been sealed and now there's peace between the Five Great Nations and to top it all off he married Hinata Hyuga and he has 2 beloved kids that he loves to death. Naruto went back to finish his work.

As soon as Naruto went back to his paperwork Shikamaru burst inside the Hokage's office with a scared face like he just seen a ghost.

"Naruto come quick, Sasuke has return to the village but he's paralyzed. A group of villagers found him lying in the floor outside the border"

"Are you serious?" said Naruto "Well lets go check on him"

"Sasuke has been taken to the infirmary by Lady Tsunade and Sakura" said Shikamaru.

Minutes later Naruto found Sasuke on a bed with medical ninjas observing his body. After an hour of questions Naruto found out that Sasuke killed Momoshiki and Kinshiki but it cost him his spine. Even worse he over used his hours of attending poor Sasuke's body he was put to asleep.

"It would take some time for Sasuke to recover his chakra" said Tsunade. naruto saw that Sakura had sad look on her face. Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Granny can you fix his back like you did to Lee?" asked Naruto hopefully.

Sadly Tsunade said "I'm afraid I can't, Sasuke suffered 10 times more than Lee it took me a long time time to find a way to fix him but there was a small chance that Lee could have ended paralyzed. Sadly my methods of healing would not work on Sasuke." that statement made Sakura cry more. Tsunade decided to take Sakura back to her house. Shikamaru told Naruto that he'll see him back in the Hokage Tower. Naruto told him to give him a couple of minutes. While everyone left Naruto created a shadow clone to do his work. The real Naruto spent the day watching Sasuke sleeping.

 _'So karma started to get you sasuke. You might think everyone has forgiven you for what you did but I don't forgive you. You made a fool out of me during our fights and when we were kids in the Academy. So know it's my turn to return the favor'_

Naruto rose from his seat and left the hospital without saying a word.

 _'I think it's time to pay Sakura a little visit. Let's see if she's in the mood for a little dirty fun.'_ A Nasty grin spread on his face

Naruto gave the door a couple of loud knocks in case Sakura was asleep in her room. A couple of seconds later she opened the door. She saw Naruto and she threw her arms around him and started to cry.

"Oh Naruto i don't know what to Lady Tsunade told me it's impossible to fix Sasuke's spine" she started to cry harder on Naruto's shirt after minutes of Naruto comforting her she calmed down but she still had her her arms around his waist. She felt something hard poking her. Naruto raised her chin and saw a giant blush spreading across her face.

"Well,well,well,looks like someone is horny" said Naruto as he started to place his fingers in her wet pussy. Sakura starting moaning with just one finger playing with her yelp in surprise when Naruto's finger went in deeper.

"When was the last time you were pleased? asked Naruto

Sakura replied "20 years but Sasuke is too lazy to please me due to his missions. He only lasts for 5 minutes then he goes to sleep. A diabolical laugh came out of Naruto which scared Sakura

' _So sasuke is weak in bed huh? This is gonna be fun'_ he thought

He asked Sakura "You wanna be fucked by a real man?"

She nodded but asked" what if someone comes in and sees us?"

"Don't worry, nobody has the key except you and Sasuke. How will teme know if he's paralyzed in the hospital he's practically a vegetable" Sakura can tell that Naruto didn't cared about sasuke's condition but she really want a man to please her and to reach places where sasuke couldn't reach due to his 2 inch dick.

"I just hope you last longer than my dear husband" she said

"Don't worry Sakura i have the 9 tail fox inside me. I have almost infinite chakra i can fuck you for hours. That's one of the benefits for being the 9 tails jinchuriki" he replied as he picked up Sakura bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room.

Naruto's revenge is about to start.

That's it for Chapter One. Sorry for leaving you guys with small chapter Next update will be a lemon, See you next time!


	2. Sakura's Lust

_Hello I'm ShadowNamikaze. For now on I'm going be the one writing this story. My friend Snowgoons will unable continue making this story so I will take his place in completing it_ _  
_

_NEW READERS! HERE'S CHAPTER 1 LINK; s/12367772/1/Naruto-s-Sweet-Revenge_

Ch 2

Naruto kicked the door open and threw Sakura on her bed then he started to remove his Hokage robe and hat. After removing his clothes Sakura blushed when she saw Naruto's toned abs but what had her scared is the beast that he had. 12 inch thick and it was longer and thicker than her husban's small manhood. She was both excited and scared at the same time. Excited for the new pleasure she is about to experience and scared that it will destroy her small petite body.

Naruto saw how nervous Sakura was and he couldn't help but smile. Naruto yanked Sakura's hair and forced his mouth into her mouth. They started kissing and tasting each other's flavors. Sakura couldn't help but to moan inside Naruto's mouth as she started to rub his mustles. After minutes of kissing and touching Sakura decided to grab Naruto's dick and started to give him a handjob. Naruto decided to stop kissing her and started to watch Sakura rubbing up and down his large manhood. Due to Naruto's monster dick Sakura started to use both of her hands to improve her handjob

"So Sakura does Sasuke make you hot and nervous?" He asked

"Not really" she replied as she continue the handjob. "I start giving him a handjob when he gets home but he bust too quickly after 3 minutes"

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh. The tough and intimidating Sasuke her thought knew was nothing but a quick buster.

"Mmmm what that mouth do you Uchiha slut". He called Sakura with her new nickname. Sakura didn't respond with the blush that came out of her cheeks. So she lowered her head down to Naruto's dick and started to suck on it like a big lollipop. Naruto couldn't help but to moan . He never thought that Sakura would do something like that. He can see that Sakura has a hard time taking all of his length. She ban barely take 4 inches of Naruto's long and thick beast. Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt Naruto pushing down her head which made her take more of his length. She was barely taking half of the beast's length and now she has a hard time breathing. She now started to gag and started to move her head wildly begging to be freed and to regain her breath but Naruto was still forcing her to deepthroat his large manhood. Tears started to come out Sakura's eyes but she still continue to deepthroat for another 10 minutes. Naruto was on the verge of busting so he released Sakura and let her to catch her breath. He sat in amusement as he saw Sakura grabbing her desk as support as she starting chocking due to the deepthroat she gave to Naruto but she had a feeling Naruto was not done.

Ok Sakura let's get to the best part. Naruto walked up to her and started to shred her clothing and threw tit on the floor. He even shred her panties in pieces. Sakura screamed in fear as Naruto grabbed her by the waist and turned her up. Now she was facing her face to his dick and her pussy to Naruto's face. Naruto started to lick his lips and started to lick her insides. Sakura started to move her body violently. Never in her life she had someone eat her insides, not even her husband Sasuke had eaten her during their honeymoon.

Hearing Sakura's screaming he decided to go it further so he started to push his tongue further into Sakura's snatch. Sakura felt his toungue going in further and she started to scream on top of her lungs.

 _Shit I better shut her up before the village hears her._

Naruto continue to further eat Sakura as he reach down and grabbed his dick and placed it on Sakura's mouth. Sakura saw what Naruto is trying to do as she happily started to suck him off. She started to give Naruto a sloppy blowjob. She was enjoying the new experience of sex Naruto was giving, something Sasuke failed to give her. Naruto's tongue was reaching into farther places of her snatch. Places where Sasuke's small penis had never reached. She started to moan as Naruto's toungue started to play with her clitoris. Minutes later she exploded on Naruto's face with her juices. Naruto started to lick her face, savoring the sweet juices off his lips. He released Sakura and watched her catching her breath again with a dizzy look on her face.

" mmm that was a good blowjob you gave me Sakura. Who knew you were such a screamer" he said.

He grabbed Sakura and dragged her by the hairs d threw to her bed.

"Spread your legs open bitch" he ordered

Normally Sakura would have yelled at Naruto for that but her brain was floating to where she doesn't care what Naruto calls her just as long as she's pleased. Hell she would even be her sex slave if he asked her too.

"Ok" she replied as she spread her legs wide open. Naruto smiled as he rubbed his hard monster cock on her pussy. Sakura couldn't handle it. She wanted him to stick his cock inside of her delicate pussy.

"Please Naruto don't tease me" she whined. Naruto still kept on teasing her. He was going to make her beg for it.

"Alright then. Beg for it you Uchiha Slut" he answered

Sakura couldn't help it so she screamed "PLEASE NARUTO PLEASE SHOVE THAT MONSTER COCK INTO MY PUSSY! MAKE ME SCREAM LOUDER THAN EVER!

"That's the magic worlds baby. Hold on tight" he said as he started to push his dick inside of her pussy.

Sakura gasped for air as she felt her vaginal walks being opened. Even though she lost her verginity to Sasuke she still felt as she's losing her verginity again. Naruto started to push in more into her. Her moans and cries turn him on as he pushes himself more into Sakura's pussy. He was desperate to shove all of his cock into her pussy but he didn't want to break her...not just yet. He wants to show Sakura that he's better than that teme named Sasuke Uchiha. His revenge is about to start and who could help him achieve that goal than his own precious wife.

Sakura started moving wildly. Her legs are arms were moving out of control. Her heart is telling her to stop it and to love her paralyzed husband but her brain is telling her to accept what's coming in her. She raised her head to see in horror. Her eyes were huge as saucers as she saw that Naruto only sticked 1/3 of his monster cock inside of her. She thought that he shoved all of it but she was wrong...very wrong. Sakura never knew that the The Number one Hyperactive ninja was violent in bed. Sakura started to have second thoughts on her marriage.

'Why didn't I gave him a chance?'she tought 'why didn't I accepted to be his girlfriend decades ago?. All he did was showing me his love and what did I did? Thinking about Sasuke that's what I did all the time. I even gave him a fake love confession FOR THAT SASUKE TEME!' She calmed down seconds after

'Hinata is lucky having a husband that's capable of destroying her with that monsters cock he's carrying' she tought. That explains why Hinata is always on a happy mood everyday. Having a dominate male can make any female happy.

Naruto decided not to push all of his length into his best friend's wife. He wants Sasuke to suffer little. But he saw that he only sticked nearly half of his cock inside of Sakura's demolished pussy. She started to move violently and started to scream loudly. She desperately tried to grab on anything from her mattress to the wall but she only managed to shred her bed covers which were now destroyed thanks to her nails.

"N-n-Naruto" she moaned "PLEASE SLOW DOWN I CAN'T TAKE IT! PLEASE SLOW DOWN I CANT HANDLE IT!

But sadly Naruto ignored her and started slamming her. He was about to cum so he gave her an extra inch of hard dick as an award to Sakura which gave her a scary loud scream. He unload everything on Sakura's pussy. Naruto was done with his work and he let sakura free. He saw Sakura that Sakura rolled her eyes on the back of her head and her delicate body was twitching all over the places. His jacked off his dick and unload his cum on Sakura's face. Sakura didn't felt anything on her face. She fainted and she started to sleep.

"Hey Sakura wake up" he ordered. No response. He checked on her pulse and found out that she's still alive.

" I gotta say Sakura I thought you could have handled more like the females I used to fuck before I married hinata. But since you haven't had sex in a very _long_ time I'm going to give you a pass. 'Hmm maybe I should give sweet little Sarada a little visit' he thought as he started to clean his dick using Sakura's unconscious mouth


	3. Like Mother Like Daughter

Alright guys here's Chapter 3. In this Chapter Sarada is 18 years old. Please leave a review. It will help me improve my story

Naruto left Sakura's room and started heading to Sarada's room. He noticed that her door was a little bit opened so he started peeping. His mouth was left opened when he saw Sarada fingering herself, but what got his attention was a picture of himself. Her eyes opened in fear when she saw Naruto staring at her

"Oh my god, Lord Seventh why are you spying on me?!" she yelled. But Naruto smiled

"I think the real question is why are you fingering yourself? Especially to my photo" he said.

Sarada's face started to blush dark red. Sarada had a crush on Naruto ever since she was a teenager. Years after that she started fingering herself to multiple pictures of Naruto. She even started to spray her teddy bear with cologne Naruto wears when he's off doing his job. She went on a solo mission and when she reported back to him she saw Hinata giving Naruto a bottle of cologne as a birthday gift. She soon was addicted to his cologne so she went to the store and bought the same one. Ever since that day she started dressing her teddy bear with the Hokage robe and hat that she made using the same cloth that was made for the real robe. Then she spray it with the cologne and later she goes to sleep thinking about Naruto. But that wasn't enough she soon started going to Naruto house to hang out with Himawari and when she's not looking she goes to her parent's room and starts stealing pictures of Naruto by himself

"I'm very sorry Lord Hokage" she said apologizing

"Don't worry you're a grown woman its normal to do those kind of things" he replied

Sarada ignored gim. She was busy looking at her crush's tent. Without hesitation she quickly jump out of her bed and she started to unzip his pants

Naruto decided to tease her "Sarada I don't think it's the right time to do this. Your father is in the hospital"

"Who cares?" she replied "My father wasn't here when I needed him and he almost killed me when we left the village looking for him"

She pulled down his boxers and her mouth was left wide opened when she saw that his dick was enormous and to make it worse his dick wasn't even hard. She opened her mouth and started to suck on furiously. She started gagging while taking 5 inches. Which is more than her mother can take. Years ago she bought a dildo and started sucking on it pretending it was naruro's dick but the difference is that his dick is bigger and thicker than her toy.

'Damn' he though 'Sarada is sucking my dick better than her mother' He started to ram more into Sarada's mouth

Naruto was in pure heaven. His revenge is getting better than he expected.

"Mmm Lord Seventh do you wanna see my naughty virgin pussy?" she asked as she started to remove her clothing. She pulled Naruto to her bed positioning his dick to her pussy. Right now she doesn't want her pussy wants the beast inside of her. She waited years for this moment and now she achieved her teenage goal.

"Put that monster dick inside of my delicate virgin pussy" she said panting like a dog in need of water.

Naruto shoved 3 inches inside of her and she started screaming on top of her lungs. Naruto saw that she broke her hymen and now his dick is now covered in Sarada's blood. Sarada continue to thrash around around. She never knew Naruto will be violent in bed. She didn't care if her mother walks in her room to see what's going on just as long as she got what she wanted. Little that she knows that her mom is currently on her bedroom floor covered in cum twitching like a drug addict in need of crack. Naruto got desperate so he pushed the rest of his length inside of her. She now started thrashing her body like like a fish that was pulled out of her water then she started screaming like a banshee. Sarada's juices started coming out like a broken water pipe. Naruto continue to fuck her abused pussy until he bust his load inside of her. Sarada starting moaning when she felt his warm seed inside of her. She rolled her eyes backwards and then she knocked out.

Naruto smile at his masterpiece. Saradas's pussy was leaking out his cum like a broken water main.

"Looks like my revenge is halfway done" he said as he started putting back his clothes on

That's the end for Chapter 3 imsorry it took a long time. To make it up I will upload another chapter tomorrow. Please leave a review.


	4. Sasuke's Humiliation

_**Alright guys here's chapter 4**_

The sun finally rised in the Leaf Village. Naruto decided to visit his childhood friend Sasuke in the hospital. He walked to his room and saw that he wasn't in his bed. Seconds later Tsunade walked in and saw Naruto

"If you're looking for Sasuke he's been moved to a private room" she said

"He's in room 301 with Sakura now if you don't mind I have to go to the bar for my morning drink" she says as she left the room.

"Ok thank you very much Tsunade" he replied.

Another plan has hatched in his mind. He went went walking to Sasuke's room whistling a happy tune. He found his room and found Sakura sitting on a chair. She saw Naruto and she started to blush. Seeing him after nearly killing her made her realized what she's been missing on when she was focusing on Sasuke all these years

"How's Sasuke?"he asked looking at the pathetic Uchiha"

"Not good" she replied "Tsunade put him to sleep with an injection so that the medicine will take the pain away. It may work but he will still be paralyzed for life. If you ask me they should have of ended his miserable life" she said with no sympathy in her voice

"Mmmmm I like when you talk like that" he said as he started rubbing her ass

But Sakura pushed him away " we can't do this in front of Sasuke. What if he wakes up and sees us?"

Naruto started to laugh as he pulled out his monster dick

"You said it yourself. The medicine put him to sleep so that means he won't wake up."

Sakura was hypnotized at his cock, drooling like a dog when he sees a bone "Even if that's true there's no beds here"

Naruto replied "I can help you with that" he said. He walked to Sasuke's bed and pushed him out of his bed sending him to the floor. Sasuke was on the floor a long with his medication. Naruto didn't cared if it made his spine worse. He's gonna get what he deserves.

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the waist and threw her to her husband's bed. Sakura yelped in surprise. Naruto ripped out her clothes. He doesn't care if Sakura has no clothes to wear. He doesn't care if she has to walk back to her house naked. He's gonna fuck her and there's no one to stop him.

Naruto started to shoved his length inside of her. She started screaming in fear when Naruto started fucking her with no mercy. She started thrashing moving her body violently.

"Tell me who fucks your better: me or your useless husband?" He asked with a voice that sounded exactly like nine tail fox.

Sakura started crying like a little kid when they heard that their birthday party was cancelled.

"Please Naruto don't make me choose" she said

"Answer my question you stupid bitch" he replied shoving the rest of his length inside of her. Sakura started screaming. She hasn't scream like that in her life ever since she given birth to her daughter Sarada. Little that she knows the Hokage had taken her innocent daughter's virginity. She had no choice but to say

"AAAAAHHHHH YOUR COCK IS BETTER THAN SASUKE'S LITTLE TWICH HE CALLS A DICK!" She said on the top of her lungs.

Naruto flipped her over leaving her ass up the air. He started fingering her virgin asshole. Sakura started to moan loudly. He shoved his whole length in move move. He started fucking Sakura yelled. He started fucking her doggy style This is worse than giving birth. She was in pure hell. She started tapping out on the bed begging Naruto to stop but he ignored her and started fuck her violently.

Naruto kept on fucking her but he realized that Sakura wasn't moving.

"Hey Sakura you alright?" He asked but he didn't stopped fucking her. No response. He pulled her by her hair and saw she was knocked out due to Naruto's cock. He laughed as he left the room walking on top of Sasuke's body.

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it longer next week_**

 ** _Please leave a review and share the story_**


	5. Happy Anniversary

**_Sorry guys for taking a long time updating stories but recently I've been having some serious writers block but let me say I found something to bring back my writing. Now I'm able to update this story and new ideas for new stories_**

"Ahhh being Hokage sure pays it off" Naruto was sitting in his chair laid back watching his wife Hinata bobbing on his cock. It seems like it was yesterday when his wife had trouble taking his his length but not only that but during their first sexual interaction she fainted when Naruto ate her. Watching his wife decided to tell Hinata the truth about his relation with Sakura

"Hey Hinata I have something I have to tell you" Hinata stopped sucking him giving him her full attention

"Sure sweetie what is it?" She asked

"Well you see I decided to visit Sakura after Sasuke has been recovering and we decided to have sex since Sakura hasn't had any action in years since Sasuke left the village". Naruto saw a tear coming out of her eyes. He didn't liked seeing her cry but he rather tell her the truth instead of hiding it from her " I'm sorry" he said

" it's ok sweetie I saw how sakura was all these years. Her anger kept getting worse. Maybe that's what happens when you're missing action in your life" she said sitting on her husband's lap rubbing her face on his neck. A plan came to her head and she knows her husband will love it

" Naruto you know that Sakura and Sasuke's anniversary is coming in 2 days do you?" She asked

Naruto realized that he he forgot about it. Maybe that's why Sasuke decided to come back early from his mission but sadly he's in the hospital.

"I've been thinking we should mess around with sakura. Give her sad life into something she'll crave?"

Naruto liked the idea his wife came up with. 2 days later Naruto decided to leave a shadow clone in his office to finish off his work. Hinata was adding the finishing touches to her outfit. She wore a tight lavender tank top which is covered by her jacket, a lavender thong with small spandex shorts wored under her jeans. Minutes later they arrived at the Uchiha compound and knocked on the door. Seconds later Sakura opened the door surprised to see Naruto and Hinata

" oh hey guys what's up? She asked

" oh nothing Sakura me and Naruto decided to give you visit you know checking in on you see how you're feeling" said Hinata, trying not to crack a smile while thinking all the things she's going to face in a couple of minutes.

"I'm fine thank you for asking Hinata", said Sakura. She had trouble keeping in eye contact with the guilty feeling of fucking her friend's husband behind her back. She led them to her living room and then went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of sake and some glasses. To her surprise she felt a strong bandaged hand wrapping around her waist.

"Naruto please not here your wife is in the living room she can hear us" begged Sakura. Naruto didn't cared he dragged her to the kitchen table where her husband eats his meals but now it's a table where the Hokage fucks the soul out of his wife. Naruto unbuckled his pants and now the pulled down her pants. He slid the line of her pink thong to get a clear view of her pussy. He saw that it was leaking like a honeycomb full of honey. Naruto started teasing her by fingering the outside of her pussy. For some reason Sakura started to moan and his finger is not even in her. Naruto decided he had enough of teasing her so now he started to slid his cock. Sakura started gasping for air but she doesn't want Hinata to hear his husband fucking her. Naruto was now fighting the strong urge of ramming his whole length inside of her but at the same time he loves watching the faces Sakura was making every time he slides his dick inside of her little by little something her husband failed to give her. Naruto was enjoying fucking Sakura until he felt 2 small hands rubbing his chest. He realized that his wife was behind him watching him fuck Sakura on top of the table.

" Don't stop sweetie keep giving her what she wants." Sakura heard Hinata's voice.

She tried to get free from Naruto's grip and alogize to her but Naruto without giving warning had slammed his whole length into her. She felt like she was split into two. She tried to free herself but Naruto had her trapped by holding on both of her legs. Hinata decided to join in the fun so she now started to unbutton her husband's Hokage cloak. She took it off and now she shredded his shirt into pieces. She now started peppering his chest with kisses. Now she started trailing his muscles with her toungue her rhythm was interrupted by Sakura's screaming. Naruto decided to slow down his pace but his wife had other plans. She grabbed him by the neck and started making out. Both of them ignored Sakura's protests. Hinata decided to play around with Sakura. While Naruto was pounding Sakura Hinata found her clit and she started to rub it with no mercy. Her moans had now reached to screams of terror. Sakura screamed louder more than her signature scream when she's about to punch someone or something. But not this scream. This scream is the one of a lovely horny housewife begging to be fucked by a man who is not his husband. She never knew in her life she would be part in a threesome. She is now thankful for her husband leaving her and her daughter for all those years. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hinata started to lick her clit. Minutes after licking her Hinata decided to make out with Sakura. Both of them never kissed a girl but they were willing to try. Sakura was shocked that sweet innocent Hinata kiss her better than her own husband.She never thought Hinata will do something so naughty. She didn't object Hinata sliding her toungue inside of her. Sakura moaned inside of her mouth as both of their toungues were fighting for dominance. Naruto felt tired of fucking. He wanted to be pleased but first he signaled her wife to put Sakura under a 69 position. Sakura didn't object Hinata's pussy facing her, matter of fact she started to eat Hinata like a little kid eating cake. Naruto started rubbing his cock watching two girls eating each other. Hinata made Sakura cum first so now the room is filled with Hinata's screams of pleasure.

Naruto felt tired of fucking. He wanted to be pleased so first he signaled her wife to put Sakura under a 69 position. Sakura didn't object Hinata's pussy facing her, matter of fact she started to eat Hinata like a little kid eating cake. Naruto started rubbing his cock watching two girls eating each other. Minutes later Sakura made Hinata cum so now the room is filled with Hinata's screams of pleasure. She started gasping with air as her juices were leaking out . Both girls continue to eat each other.

"That's enough pleasuring Sakura now it's time to do your wifely duty" he commanded.

Hinata loved being bossed around by her husband so she started making out with her husband as Sakura kept licking her pussy.

Naruto felt horny so he pushed his wife head down to please his twitching dick. Hinata in pleasures as she started to deepthroat. Sakura stopped licking Hinata's pussy and she didn't wanted Hinata to have the cock all for herself even though Naruto is her friend's husband. Both of them started to give Naruto a double blowjob.Naruto loved the view of two girl's blowing him fighting for dominance. Hinata wasn't willing to share her husband's cock but Sakura is now corrupted with lust. Minutes later the Hokage felt like cumming but he didn't wanted to cum early he wanted more than a double blowjob. He pulled out his cock away from the girls despite seeing their sad faces protesting to have their toy back. Naruto grabbed the bottle of sake popped it open.Without bothering to use a simple small cup he started to drink it like a thirsty man in a dessert. A few streams of sake were trailing on the Hokages's toned chest. Hinata licked her lips them she started to lick the sake off his chest. Sakura didn't felt like being left out she then joined Hinata. Naruto spilled the alcohol on her wife's beautiful breast

"Sakura you seen a little thirsty you want something to drink? He asked as he as he started to lick his wife's breast.

"Yes Naruto I'm thirsty" she said as she starts to lick her lips. Naruto poured the sake and then the kicked back on Sasuke's bed chugging the bottle watching Sakura pleasing her wife. Minutes later on his drunk condition he created 3 shadow clones. It didn't took a genius to found out what Naruto has in plan for two of the beauties of Konoha. Naruto and a clone went to his wife while the other 2 clones went with Sakura. The real Naruto would like to be with Sakura and fuck the lights out of her and make her feel guilty for choosing Sasuke over him despite what he did to her but he wanted to make love to his wife. The clone went to their bed while Naruto carried his wife bridal style. The 2 clones grabbed Sakura by her hair and dragged out with no mercy they threw her in the couch.She started gasping with air as her juices were leaking out. Naruto felt horny so he command both girls to stop, they didn't need instructions so they both started to give Naruto a double blowjob.Naruto loved the view of 2 girl's blowing him fighting for dominance. Hinata wasn't willing to share her husband's cock but Sakura is now corrupted with lust. Minutes later the Hokage felt like cumming but he didn't wanted to cum early he wanted more than a double blowjob. He pulled out his cock away from the girls despite seeing their sad faces protesting to have their toy back. Naruto then created 3 shadow clones. It didn't took a genius to found out what Naruto has in plan for 2 of the beauties of Konoha. Naruto and a clone went to his wife while the other 2 clones went with Sakura. The real Naruto would like to be with Sakura and fuck the lights out of her and make her feel guilty for choosing Sasuke over him despite what he did to her but he wanted to make love to his wife. The clone went to their bed while Naruto carried his wife bridal style. The 2 clones grabbed Sakura by her hair and dragged out with no mercy they threw her in the couch.

"Please Naruto make love to me. It's been years since I've been loved" she begged with pleading eyes. She soon realized that she promised her husband she will spend the day with him in the hospital during their anniversary while their daughter is on a mission. Little to they one that their daughter is currently giving Boruto a blowjob. She commanded Boruto to let her blow him since he looks like the 7th Hokage,her lover.

"Sure Sakura you deserved it be by the way Happy Anniversary consider this your gift." He said with his signature grin


	6. Regrets

Days passed by and Sakura Haruno was ready to end it all. Everyday was the same thing. Wake up give her husband his medicine,feed him and bathe him. The cycle continued for months. She missed the days when her husband was still in the hospital and she was getting fuck constantly by Naruto whether they were in the shower, kitchen or living room. She had the strong urge to leave her pathetic who's getting weaker by the day. After another day of taking care of her husband. Her conscious stated to talk to her

"CHA! why are still taking care of that useless bag of bones?!" she yelled "He almost killed multiple times and he was even close to kill our daughter."

The more Sakura pays attention to her concious the more she gets angry. Maybe Sasuke being in a wheelchair is what he deserves after all the things he had done do Konoha. But Sakura wants Sasuke to feel more pain and what's better than to do it with her husband's rival? Sakura went to the medicine cabinet and without thinking it twice she started to mix different types of liquids "preparing" her husband's medicine so he can go to sleep. She was tempted to add poison in the drink. After all she was a former student of Tsunade. She can add poison to water and her husband wouldn't even know the difference. Even in her husband's condition. After putting away the bottles due took a moment to look at her wedding ring. Sasuke's mother gave him her ring so that he can propose to the girl of his dreams. Without thinking about it twice she threw her wedding ring to the toilet and flushed it with no emotion on her face. After that she grabbed a couple of sleeping pills and the tonic and went to her husband.

"Thank you Sakura i hope these pills can help me sleep without waking up from the pain" he said swallowing the pills with the drink.

"Don't worry sweetie I promise you you'll sleep like a baby...believe it" she said with a goofy grin

Sasuke was about to ask why she's imitating Naruto but before he could ask his world went completely black. Sakura started to laugh like a maniac before she went to her closet and started to wear a pink lingerie she wore for her "honeymoon". She only wore it once for 10 minutes before Sasuke lasted for a couple of minutes in bed talking about he's tired. But finally she has a good opportunity to wear it. She went to her living room and called Naruto.

"Hello Naruto? yes its me. can you please come over? yes sasuke its here but he won't be up for a couple of hours." She said laughing. She couldn't wait to humiliate Sasuke again. Sooner or later Sasuke will find out what Sakura and Naruto been doing behind his back and when he realised how Naruto fucked his wife and daughter he will wish that he was buried in the dirt along with his pathetic clan


	7. When Life Gives You Lemons

Sakura was adding the finishing touches to her outfit, a pink lacy lingerie and a lacy pink thong with a matching bra and to top it all off she wore 5 inch heels which are longer that her husband's cock. As soon as she was done with her makeup there was a loud knock on the door. Sakura sprinted to the floor with her heels making loud noises everytime she takes a step.

Sakura opened the door and without giving him time to react she wrapped her legs around his waist and gave Naruto a full kiss in the mouth. She's been more passionate to her new lover than her own husband.

"Wow sakura you sure know how to treat your guest" Said Naruto as he started rubbing her ass cheeks. Sakura let go of Naruto, grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen where there was a hot steamy bowl of ramen waiting to be eaten. Naruto sat down in a chair and sakura sat next to him

"Sakura I know you're desperate for sex but why go all this trouble?" he asked as he started digging in.

Sakura replied "I just want the feeling of being a housewife. Sasuke ia always away on his missions and rarely comes home. I just want to know how it feels having someone looking forward to when they come home. I know you don't spend a lot of time with your family as you used to before you became Hokage but at least you come home and sleep with your like me. I spend a lot of times sleeping alone feeling unloved."

"You know Sakura I had dreams spending my life with you. I was there for you thru thick and thin and I saved you multiple times. But nooooo you wanted to marry someone for his looks and tried to kill you multiple times." said naruto flashing his red eyes from Kurama.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes. Normally she would knock him out but she knew that he was telling the truth. She couldn't believe how stupid she was years ago. She regreted not giving him and chance but she didn't regret flushing down her wedding ring down the toilet because that's where it belongs. With the shit because that is what her marriage is. Before she can do anything Naruto grabbed her by the hair and kissed her. She didn't object his tongue entering her mouth. She started to grab his bulge and started to rub it.

"Lets take this to OUR bedroom she said. They got to the room and saw Sasuke laying on the bed. The drug sakura added to his tonic knocked him out for hours. Even WWII wouldn't wake him up. Naruto was about to push Sasuke out of the bed but Sakura grabbed his hands

"No Naruto don't do it. Let's have some fun with him." said Sakura as she climbed into the bed. She was now standing on top of the bed. Naruto joined Sakura. Now both of them are now top of the bed. Sakura had the urge to stomp Sasuke with her heels but she had something else in ripped off her bra, thong and lingerie. leaving her naked with her heels

Sakura started to kiss Naruto but he wasn't in the mood for love making. He umbuckled his pants and Sakura was amazed at his cock. 5 inches and it was flaccid. Sakura unzipped Sasuke's pants and pulled out his pathetic size. She started to compare was right her heels are longer than his pathetic cock and if she still had her wedding ring it will fit perfect in Sasuke's small dick. She wrapped her pinky around Sasuke's length and stared to give him a pinky job. It got hard and she measures it 3 inches. She went back to her lover and started to give him a blowjob. Naruto was on top and below him was Sasuke's head. Sakura was on her knees on top of Sasuke's body. She started to gag when Naruto rammed the rest of his lengty into Sakura's mouth. Minutes later Naruto burst. Sakura tried her best to swallow his load but a lot of it came out if her mouth. The semen landed on Sasuke's face and it started to travel down to Sasuke's mouth was opened since he was snoring. Sakura saw Sasuke swallowing Naruto's load and she started laughing uncontrollably. She soon wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto started to thrust inside her with no mercy. Her heels were scrapping his legs but he didn't cared. He was gonna give Sasuke what he deserves. Minutes later Naruto came inside of Sakura. She yelled in pleasure but then Naruto threw her down the bed and 5 thick ropes of cum was spreading around the room. His cum landed on the bedsheets, blankets and of course Sasuke. Sasuke has a mascara of Sasuke's cum.

"Clean up his face you dirty slut." he said. Sakura started to lick off his face clean without hesitation.

"Have sex with Sasuke and have him eat your pussy so he'll know how my dick taste" he said as he pulled up his pants leaving Sakura with Sasuke as she started to twirl her finger around Sasuke's chest licking off the cum from his chest. She soon went to sleep on her other bed leaving sasuke sleeping on a cum covered bed


	8. Merry Christmas

Christmas has finnaly hit Konoha and the citizens are rushing in to their homes.

In the Uchiha mansion Naruto is sitting in Sasuke's chair, wearing his robe, drinking from his coffee mug and to top it all off he was receiving a blowjob from his wife and daughter while he's in his room covered in Naruto and sakura's cum from countless sessions they had on Sasuke's bed.

"Alright that's enough girls it's time to open your Cristmas presents." he said pulling up his pants ignoring their protests.

Sakura opened her gifts. She got a new wedding ring from Naruto and a dog collar with the Uzumaki crest printed on it. Sarada received a ninja outfit identical to hers but the back has the Uzumaki symbol on it. Sarada happily accepted it. She rather be with a clan that makes her happy than a clan that caused her pain throughout her life. She opened her second gift and it was a dog collar same as hers. Sakura and Sarada both wore their collars accepting being property of the Uzumaki clan.

"Now you do know that once I lock those collars you are now property of the Uzumaki Clan. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes master" said Sakura

"Yes daddy" said Sarada

"So girls did you like your gifts?" he asked. Both of them got on their knees and started to give Naruto another double blowjob. Naruto watch the two Uchiha girls fighting dominance for his cock. Sarada and Sakura were paying too much attention to Naruto that they forgot about Sasuke

'funny. I used to be alone miserable while sasuke had a family. Now he's paralyzed in a bed with the two most important females in his life are sucking him dry begging for his seed. Turning them into two crazy cock hungry sluts.

Naruto soon got bored so he decided to give them another presents. Naruto stood up and started to do his famous handsigns. Sakura and Sarada's eyes were filled with joy like a little kid on a Christmas morning seeing five clones. Sakura didn't hesitate throwing herself at the clones. She wrapped her arms and legs around a clone and started French kissing. while she was kissing one clone she then started to give two more clones a hand job while the other clone started eating her ass. Sakura was on cloud nine. She used to called Naruto's shadow clones "pathetic" when they were kids. Now it's her favorite. She can't get enough from it. She was enjoying her gift so much that she didn't pay attention to her daughter who's face is red in anger. She didn't liked her mother hogging the gift all for herself

"Mommy I want some clone to. didn't you told me that 'sharing is caring' when I was a kid?" she said but no response. Her mother was too busy being a slut.

"I'm sorry Sarada but this gift is only for mommy" said Naruto "but don't worry you're gift is very special. He then started making hand signs and then 5 clones came out of the smoke. Sarada eyes were wide open seeing her gift. all five Naruto clones all look like the younger version of the Hokage all with goofy smiles.

"Lord Hokage is that you when you were my age?" she asked.

"yep now they're all yours" he said.

The five shadow clones took sakura to her room leaving Sarada alone with Naruto and 5 clones of his younger self. The five clones started to remove their clothes with Sarada having a front seat to the show. Her face got red when she started seeing their toned bodies. She started seeing the difference between Naruto and Boruto. sure boruto has a decent body but that's nothing compared to Naruto. How terrible it would be for her dad knowing that her precious daughter got fucked multiple times by her father's best friend son and his apprentice. How foolish of him to think Naruto and Boruto wouldn't take advantage of fucking his wife and daughter while he's away. Sarada started to stripped her clothes off. then she threw them in the fireplace watching the Uchiha crest on het back shirt burning faster than the Uchiha massacre. She started dressing up in 6 inch high heel shoes and wearing the same ninja outfit she wears for missions but the only difference it has the Uzumaki crest than the Uchiha crest. She finished her outfit with a finishing touch of makeup and lipstick. All five clones started to admire the view.

"Wow Sarada how is your dad going react seeing her little girl acting like a slut with daddy issues?" he asked as Sarada started to makeout with the clones.

"Mmm i tell him it wouldn't happened if I didn't had a dad visiting me at least once." She replied

***with Sakura***

Sakura and Sasuke's door was kicked opened. Sakura was thrown into her bed. Before sakura could touch them, one of the clones grabbed a leash and locked it on Sakura's new dog collar.

"Get on the floor" the clone ordered. Sakura was on the floor with her toungue sticking out of her mouth. One clone rammed his dick into her mouth and she soon started

sucking it like a candy cane.

"Who wants to fuck the teme's wife?" the clone asked.

They all yelled in agreement. They all grabbed sakura like a rag doll. One clone was having his dick sucked while two of them were getting a hand job. One was fucking sakura in the pussy while the other was fucking her in the ass. Sakura was enjoying her gift from Naruto. She felt like giving Sasuke a divorce and marry it's no fun so she decided to still be married to him while getting fucked by Naruto. That's what he deserves for almost killing her. She started losing control when the two clones started to increase their pace. Her pussy and ass were on fire

"Oh my God Keep ramming it into my ass and pussy! Don't you even think about stopping it." She said screaming

"Tell me how much you want my dick?" asked Naruto as he rammed more of his dick into her wet pussy. Soon the room was filled with screams, grunts and wet slapping sounds.

"GIVE ME THAT UZUMAKI COCK! FUCK SASUKE AND HIS MICRO PENIS. HIS LOOKS AND FINGERS CAN'T SATISFY ME!" yelled sakura on top of her lungs with her face blushing.

Sure she blushed in front of Sasuke during their ninja days but that's nothing compared to the flush she has right now. Three of the clones vanished leaving her with two clones. One fucked her in the ass and the other fucked her in the pussy with no mercy. As soon as the dick comes out of Sakura's ass the cock goes deeper into her pussy. Sakura started feeling of cummimg so she started to get off riding the clones but both of them refused to let her go. They were enjoying fucking the Uchiha slut

"Please let me go I'm about to cum" she said begging but soon ahe regreted saying that because they stated to increase their pace even faster than before. Soon her juices starting bursting but the clone continued to fuck her without stopping. Sakura desperately tried to grab something for support but there was nothing. She soon started to grab her hair and started to pull it. She soon started to realise that her world was going black. no matter how hard she tried to stay awake her world keeps getting blacker. Soon her last orgasm knocked her out. The two clones didn't realised that they were fucking an unconscious sakura. Minutes later they unload everything on her destroyed pussy. Leaving her on the bed with a huge smile on her face. Usually when she has sex with Sasuke it only lasts for a couple of minutes then sasuke taps her in the forehead "later" he tells her before going to deep sleep. She soon got tired of the like so as always after "sex" she pulls out either her vibrator,dildo,or her fingers (no surprise that her fingers brings her to orgasm than Sasuke's little dick) and plays with herself thinking about Naruto regretting not marrying Naruto. All of the remaining clones vanished leaving Sakura alone

*with sarada*

Naruto and Sarada were having a makeout session. She was making out with every single clone. She soon started to get horny. so she grabbed a clone and dragged him to het room with the other four clones following them. Naruto's attention went to the mistletoe that has hanging on the kitchen ceiling. He stopped walking making Sarada pout

"Why you stopped?" she asked curiously. Naruto pointed at the mistletoe. Sarada looked at it and smiled. She was about to kiss Naruto but he stopped her by putting a finger in between their lips

"You know the kind of kiss I want" he said. Sarada gave him a seductive smoke smile as she soon started to lower herself. She dropped his pants and started admire her gift.

"Enjoy your candy cane sweet heart" he said

Sarada was practicing sucking on a candy cane practicing her sucking skills before the main course. Naruto enjoyed watching Sarada bobbing on his cock back and forth. He soon wanted to fuck the lights out of her so he took her to her room. Sarada was exited because she's now going to have sex with Naruto as a teenager. Having four more clones is gonna make her Christmas ten times better.

A clone started making out with her while another clone started to undress third clone started to lick and suck on her breasts while the fourth clone started fingering her pussy. Minutes later her mind was lost in a cloud of lust.

"Damn Sarada who ever knew my teenager clone fucks you before your mother" he said pumping his monster cock into her delicate pussy. Sarada wanted to ask him but all you can hear is her screams. She started to realise how her mother was angry every day yelling her because of her sexless life. Soon it'll be all over because she know has a man than can pleasure her better than het bastard father.

"Come on Sarada tell me how much you want it" he said as he started to push all of his solid rock hard cock into her sensitive pussy

"GIVE IT TO ME HOKAGE-SAMA I NEED YOUR DICK MORE THAN I NEED MY BASTARD FATHER DURING MY CHILDHOOD" screamed Sarada. She wrapped her legs around the clone while she opened her mouth making noises a baby makes when they're hungry. The other clone took that as a sign that she needs to be fed. So he happily fed her his cock. Minutes later she was soon in the same position as her poor mother. One clone fucking her in the ass. One fucking her in her demolished pussy. Two getting a hand job and the other one getting a blowjob. Every 20 minutes the clones rotated so that each of them can have a turn fucking Sarada getting a blowjob and a hand job. Just as her mother her world went blank. She soon started snoring enjoying her gift from her precious Hokage.

The original Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's leather chair enjoying the memories he just got from hid clones when they all went 'poof'. His mind was filed with moments of his clones fucking Sarada and Sakura while the teme is sleeping in the cold hard cold while he's getting warm and cozzy. He went yo Sasuke's room where he found him on the floor. He kicked his body as if it was a dead animal. His mind was filed with memories of Sasuke making Naruto a fool in front of everybody especially in front of Sakura. Kurama's chakra stared to come out of his body giving him the urge of kicking him until he chokes blood.

"Calm down Kurama. I have a better plan. Sasuke teme made me a fool in front if Sakura now I'm going to repay him." He said as Kurama's chakra started to disappear. Naruto started to walk down the stairs but before he left he said

"Merry Christmas Sasuke teme" he said as he disappeared into the darkness

That's it for this chapter. if you have any ideas message me at am8584900 . I'm still looking for a artists. so please message me

I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year


	9. Sasuke's Humiliation II

_**Hello guys sorry for not being active for almost 6 months. Lately my writers block have been getting worse. Last month I was about to give up this story until I got another idea for a new chapter. Enjoy !**_

The Uchiha confound was filled with moans and grunts in the early morning. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's chair as usual while he's enjoying seeing his clones fucking Sarada and Sakura in front of Sasuke while he's sleeping.

Naruto decided to have fun with Sasuke so he grabbed Sarada from her hair and dragged her to his bed ignoring her screams. Sakura was to busy being gangbang by Naruto's clones to pay attention to her daughter. She was also dragged to sasukes bed and was thrown in there like a rag doll.

" let's give the teme a good show" said naruto to his clones. The clones grabbed sakura and Sarada and put both of them in a full Nelson. One clone fucking sakura while sitting n the bed putting her in a Nelson while the other clone was fucking Sarada standing up also putting her in a full Nelson. Soon sasuke's started to open hs eyes slowly and to his horror the first thing he saw was seeing his wife and daughter being fucked by his best friend. The one who saved him from darkness was fucking his two most precious women.

" that's it Sarada show me who's your daddy" grunted naruto as he fucked Sarada with no mercy.

"Aaahhh...Aahhh mmmmmm...mmm ...you Hokage-sama you're my daddy." Said Sarada with a passion

To Sasuke's horror Sarada's beautiful angelic baby face he knew was replaced by cheap whore begging filet lust. He couldn't believe how his daughter's tiny cunt could handle naruto's log shape dick and she was taking it as a champ. He turned his head away not wanting to continue watching his precious princess being fuckec like a cheap whore. But as soon he turned his head away his nightmare got worse. He saw his beautiful wife being fucked on the floor like a bitch in heat. Her beautiful pink hair he loved was out of place covered in cum. Her beautiful face was replaced by a greedy slut with cum covered face, eyes rolled in the back of her head while she has her tongue out screaming words he never thought he works hear her saying.

"Tell me who owns you The Uzumaki clan or the Uchiha clan" he asked as he trusted his dick all the way into sakuras abused pussy.

Sakura was too busy enjoying her new life being Naruto's cum dumpster she didn't heard him. Naruto was waiting for a answer but no response. He yanked sakuras hair with a lot t of force. Sasuke didn't wanted to hear her wife's answers. He knew what was going to be Sakura's answer. He didn't wanted to hear it so he decided to interrupt their fuck session

"I said who owns you you fucking slut" he said while flashing Kurama's eyes at her. But before she can answer they both heard some moaning like a man dying. They know where it's coming home. Sasuke couldn't talked so the only way to prevent Sakura from answering Naruto's question was making sounds as best as he can so he can get their attention was to make noises since that's the only thing he can due since he's paralyzed.

"Morning teme sorry to say this but as much as I want you to see me fuck your wife and daughter like the cheap whores they are it still not time" before sasuke could ask him what he means by "still not the time" Naruto knocked him out by using the handle of Sasuke's sword hitting him on the back of head. Sasuke's world went saw everything but she was busy having her pussy milking Naruto's cock to even check out if her dad is okay.

"Sakura go check on the back of the teme's head. He's bleeding in his pillow and I need him awake in a couple of hours." He ordered Sakura. Sakura went to check on his head and saw that hus head had a huge opening due to naruto hiiting him with Sasuke's katana handle. Sarada was still being fucked by Naruto's clones until the went POOF and her world went black.

Naruto took a walk walk around the Uchiha destrict looking a specific places. Being Hokage gave him the right to go to the Uchiha district with no problems. He soon found the place he was looking for: theunderground bunker of the Naka Shrine. The perfect place to further humiliate Sasuke and his clan

"get healed up quick teme. You and your wife and daughter will have a good time."

 _ **sorry for the short chapter. If you guys want to give me any new ideas for the story message me at am8584900 at gmail DOT com. Message me any new ideas for the story or if you have a comission. I'm only focusing Sasuke cuckold stories. And please check my pole for any ideas for a story.**_


	10. Uchiha Ressurection

_**Hello guys before I start the story let me tell you that recently My inbox has been filled with messages telling me to "kill myself" or "hang yourself" the funniest one was from Katashi-kun. Who left a review. Then I inbox them a response. He/she thought they were clever changing the conversation from English to Spanish thinking I don't know Spanish. Then that person said they don't like Naruto harem fanfics and naruto hand having a big dick but then if you look at their profile that person has sasuke harem story and sasuhina stories. How stupid you have to be to be saying that much hypocrisy. I told that person that if that story had sasuke as the main character they would already favorited it and would've fapped to it.**_

 _ **Here's a new Chapter dedicated to my good friend Karachi-kun**_

 _ **Here's a warning. This chapter is not for SasuSaku/sasuke/Uchiha fan. Since this chapter insults their memeory. Don't get me wrong I like the Uchihas. I just Made this chapter because people say I should make a naruto/reincarnated Mikoto lemon.**_

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Naruto went straight to his office after he fucked Sarada and Sarada into a coma and leaving a pool of cum on Sasuke's bed. For some strange reason lately he's been having thoughts of looking for a certain forbidden scroll. He doesn't know why but he's desperate to find it since he needs it for his plan.

After minutes of digging through his office he finally found what he's been looking for. A box full of scrolls written with forbidden jutsus written by Orochimaru. After the war ended the majority of Orochimaru's hideouts have been seized and were given to Tsunade since she's the only person he can trust knowing how Tsunade hates his forbidden jutsus and experiments. Tsunade was supposed to destroy them put she stored them in a wooden box with a big lock and entrusted Naruto with them.

"Ahh there it is. Perfect just what I needed" he slide the key inside the lock and a couple of scrolls fell to the floor after naruto dropped them. He gives the scroll a very quick read and then threw it back to the box and continued the process until he found the scroll he's been looking for: the scroll with the instructions in how to do the Reincarnation Jutsu.

Naruto already knows the person who he wants to reincarnate: mikoto Uchiha. Bringing her back to the world would be easy but in order to perfect it he needs a piece of dna from her and he needs a living sacrific

An idea popped in his head. He know the perfect place to get a living sacrifice. The local prison in Konoha . They have serial killers and criminals that doesn't deserve freedom and better off dead.

Naruto put back all of the scrolls back to the box locked it up. For some reason Naruto started to feel heat in his chest. Naruto clenched his chest but the burning sensation was starting to spread all over his body. He quickly sat on his chair. Soon he started to feel dizzy. Minutes later of burying his head with his hands. He started to hear a voice inside his head.

"Hey wake up kit" said the voice

Naruto knew who the voice belonged to

"What's the meaning of this kurama?" Demanded naruto

"Sorry to tell ya kit but I'm the reason why you're feeling sick and I'm the one that's been planting you thoughts of using the reincarnation jutsu."

"You stupid fox why are you doing this?" He demanded

"You idiot that was the only way to get your attention since you're to busy banging your wife and the uchiha sluts"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"I know that you want to get revenge on sasuke but I also want revenge on the Uchiha clan. If I couldn't get my revenge on Madara for controlling me unless let me get back at Sasuke. I have decades of anger against them. I WANT MY REVENGE NOW!" he demanded.

Normally Naruto would tell Kurama to calm down but he is right. The Uchiha clan must pay for their actions.

"Alright then go crazy" naruto said. Soon he felt a burning sensation. He look at the mirror at his desk and saw his eyes turning from blue to red seconds later his mind went blank.

Time skip for

Kurama is walking through the streets of konoha heading to the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. As Hokage Naruto has access to all the criminals documents. He started skimming through the documents until he found several documents of a gang of bandits arrested for child trafficking/rape/genocide. Kurama was surprised when he saw that they're still in prison and not given the death penalty. It doesn't matter anyway. They will soon meet their fate.

Scene skip

Kurama was sitting by a tree reading the reincarnation jutsu scroll reading many times so that it will be successful when he saw his friend Sai dragging someone who's face is covered in a sack.

"Here he is Lord Hokage. I brought him just like you asked." Said sai throwing the criminal in the ground.

"Perfect Sai here's your pay. " said kurama as he threw a giant sack of ryo to sai. He catched it, bowed down to his Hokage and left. Kurama grabbed the unconscious criminal and teleported with him to the Uchiha Cemetery.

Kurama walked around the cemetery while dragging the criminal with him. He soon started to read the gravestones looking for a specific Uchiha.

"Let's ser where is she" he started reading more gravestones until finally he found it. The tomb of Mikoto Uchiha,

"Alright then let's get it started" he said as he started to do a couple of hand jutsus.

(Sorry guys I'm not gonna write the process of the reincarnation jutsu so we'll skip that set and go the scene where the criminal was the sacrifice to bring back mikoto)

"W-wh-where am i" asked a confused mikoto. The last thing she remembered was her son itachi killing her and Fugaku during the massacre and everything went black. Now she wakes up and the first thing she saw was being being surrounded by gravestone. Which means one thing: Itachi killed every member of the Uchiha clan. She didn't had time to cry or to mourn her clan because her attention was focusing on the man in front of him.

Mikoto soon blushed. She saw a tall blonde man with the hokage robe and hat. She almost confused him with Minato Namikaze. But the robe said "seventh" and he had a whisker face and red demon eyes.

"You're not Minato, who are you?" She asked

Kurama decided to play with her

"My name is naruto uzumaki the seventh Hokage" he said

"Seventh Hokage?! How long was I dead?and more importantly how was I brought back to life" Mikoto was asking too many questions. Kurama had the strong urge to shutting her up with putting his dick in her mouth.

"That doesn't matter. All I'm telling you this I brought you back from the dead to do my bidding"

Mikoto was about to protest but kurama grabbed a hold of her waist and gave her a strong kiss. She tried to break free but Kurama wouldn't let her go. She soon gave into the kiss. She stoop resisting and soon wrapped her arms around his neck. She open her eyes wide when she felt his tongue trying to get into her mouth so she gladly opened her mouth. Soon they started to taste each other's mouth and licking each other's tongues.

(Flashback)

Decades ago Mikoto had an affair with Minato Namikaze when kushina was pregnant with Naruto. Mikoto felt lonely since Fugaku spent the majority of his time with clan business and working at the Uchiha police department. She soon found comfort when she started to have a friendship with Minato. They started with a casual conversation months later they're in the Uchiha compound fucking each other like animals on Fugaku and Mikoto's marital bed.

(Flashback ending)

Kurama was tired of kissing so he started to heat things up. His nails started to grow and now they were long and sharp as a fox's claws. In a matter of seconds he shred off her clothing leaving her naked as if god brought her to the world.

Kurama started to enjoy the view of the Uchiha milf. She had a similar resemblance to hinata. They both had the perfect body and a beautiful face. The only thing that makes them different was their chest size and their eye colors. He started to attach her soft melons with his tongue until they got hard. Mikoto threw her head back moaning out his name. They weren't big as Hinata's but they were still good enough to play with them.

"Oh yes sweetie keep on licking the" she said encouraging him by grabbing him by his hair and press her boobs to his face. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. But she didn't cared. The Uchiha clan made her life feel miserable and lonely.

Mikoto heard a loud pop and saw naruto started to attack her other tit. She heard the sound of a zipper pants drooping down. Her eyes went wide open seeing Naruto's monster cock being carried by two heavy sacks. Mikoto quickly dropped to her knees on the grass and started to suck him off. Mikoto never had sex like this. Normally Fugaku will fuck her with the same position for ten minutes then cums inside her then leaves the room to go back leading his clan leaving his wife unsatisfied. Mikoto had to masturbate until she cums to finish off what Fugaku couldn't do.

Kurama grabbed mikoto by her hair and started to throat fuck her. He saw how she was struggling trying to fit the whole cock in her mouth and trying to keep up the pace.

"Yeah that's right. Show your master how good you're good at sucking cock you fucking slut. Show your dead clan what you are."

Mikoto didn't cared about the name he called her nor her clan. She was busy milking his Vick and giving his nut sack a massage with her small delicate hands.

Kurama got tired of the foreplay so he took his cook out of mikotos mouth. Before she could protest Kurama yanked her by the hair and dragged her to the opened casket where he took a seat with Mikoto on his lap.

"I have a special seat for you he said" he said as he started to ram his cock into her poor pussy.

Mikoto soon started to yell on top of her lungs filling the Uchiha cemetery with sound of yelling, grunts and the sound of skin slapping.

Mikoto couldn't handle it. It's been over 25 years since she had sex. She might had lost her virginity to Fugaku but Naruto is making her feel like it's her first time. Kurama started to fuck her in a fast pace but then he wanted her to beg so he started to fuck her in a slow pace. He grabbed his cock abs started to rub it around her area making sure she will beg her to put it back into her delicate pussy.

"Please Lord hokage don't tease me" she said with a lustful face

"Sure Mikoto just tell me the words I want to hear"

"PLEASE LORD HOKAGE FUCK ME ON TOP OF MY GRAVESTONE. MIKOTO UCHIHA IS DEAD. I AM NOW MIKOTO UZUMAKI! PLEAE FUCK ME ALREADY" Pleased Mikoto looking at naruto with begging eyes. She now started to love with those red demonic eyes than the Sharingan. She felt free. No longer does she have to be tied to the Uchiha clan. She felt happy being reincarnated being fucked by her lover's son.

Kurama started to fuck her while standing up . He started to look at her breast slapping his face and he catches one with his mouth and started to suck on it. Mikoto started to mewl like a kitten as she threw her head back.

The Uchiha clan must be rolling on their graves seeing their Uchiha matriarch being used a sex toy by a member of the uzumaki clan, their biggest rival. But Mikoto didn't cared. All she wants is the best fucking she never had in her life being tied to the Uchiha clan.

"Isn't there something you want to say to your clan" he asked as he started to fuck her in the ass.

"YOU ARE MY HOKAGE MY HUSBAND MEANS NOTHING TO ME ALL I AM YOUR PERSONAL SLUT ! TAKE ME HOKAGE SHOW ME THE MISTAKES OF MARRYING A UCHIHA" With a grin on his face Naruto threw her in the grass and open her legs and made sure Mikoto was looking at her husbands tombstone watching the whole thing as he started to pound her. Mikoto pussy was getting wetter at the thought that a God was fucking her and soon he will use her as his cum dumpster and soon she will bear his children. She was to busy thinking about the things she can with naruto that she forgot that naruto sucking on her tits and pounding her even harder. They were going at it so hard that the cross that Mikoto was holding for support was starting to crack

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head after fuching for 3 hours when she felt a warm feeling in her stomach before she could see what was happening her mind went blank after wasting hours fucking like a bitch in heat.

Kurama picked up the the tired slut from the grass and dumped her on top of Fugaku's tomb. He smiled in amusement as he saw his and Mikotos cum dripping on his headstone.


	11. Dominating The Uchiha

ALRIGHT GUYS SORRY FOR TAKING A LONG TIME UPDATING THE STORY. THIS CHAPTER HAS TWO PARTS. I WILL UPLOAD THE SECOND PART NEXT WEEK.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully with his wife's arms wrapped around him. Sarada was also with them but slept at the corner of the bed like a dog with her Uzumaki collar on her neck. Her mother was also in the room but was sleeping in the floor. The only thing separating her from the floor was the rug. Sakura didn't cared where she was sleeping. She rather sleep in the floor knowing that there's a man present for her and her daughter.

Mikoto opened the door and came in with a tray with food. She decided to make Naruto breakfast after he fucked her brains out in the Uchiha cemetery. She noticed a pink haired women was sleeping in the floor and then saw a girl with dark hair wearing a skirt with the Uchiha crest on it. Which means two things. The girl is her granddaughter and the pink haired one was her daughter in law.

Naruto woke up and saw Mikoto with a tray of food. He signaled her to sit down. She sat down close to Sarada and placed the tray on the bed. Mikoto picked up a fork and started to feed fruit to Naruto.

"I bet you have a lot of questions you want answers" he said

Mikoto replied "there's no need.i know that this girl is my daughter and the other is my daughter in law " she continued to feed him

"I bet you're angry how I'm treating your family right?" He asked

She answered "to be honest I lost my interest in the clan. Fugaku spend days with clan duties, Itachi with Anbu and Sasuke runs off to train and I don't see him for days." She started to sob

" I spent years being lonely without the love of a man. The only thing that made me feel wanted were your parents." She later added with a heavy sob

"A-an-and w-when I found out your p-parents died. Something in me died and to make things worse. Fugaku was planning to attack Konoha and it's citizens military or civilians and spent days without coming home to me. The night of the Uchiha massacre I was ready to die. I wanted to be out of my misery and join your parents. I knew that Itachi and Sasuke were gonna end up hating each other and killing. I realized I lost my sons.

Naruto wrapped his arms around mikoto and patted her in her back

"There there everything's over now"

"Naruto thank you for bringing me back to life and taking care of my daughter in law and granddaughter" she said as she started to kiss naruto. Naruto responded the kiss with passion. Naruto slid his tongue inside of her mouth. Their tongues started fighting dominance. They were to busy kissing each other that they didn't noticed that Sarada was waking up.

The first thing she saw was her lover kissing a dark haired women which she mistaken with hinata when she realized that the women didn't had the byakugan and she saw that Hinata was still sleeping. Sarada realized that the women her master was kissing was her grandmother. She saw how beautiful she looked and wanted to join in the kissing but she saw a tent in Naruto's lap. Without any warning she pulled the blankets and pulled down his boxers freeing his member. Sarada was happy seeing how big and flaccid her master's cock was. She soon started to suck on it

Naruto was surprised by the unexpected feeling he was getting. He stopped kissing mikoto and then saw little Sarada sucking on his pole.

"Morning Sarada how nice of you if taking care of my morning wood." He said as he stared to pet Sarada like a pet.

Sarada pulled his cock out of her mouth with a loud 'pop'

"You're my Hokage it's my duty to please you after all you are my daddy and that's what daughters do right? Make their daddy happy."

She continued to suck on his cock wrapping her precious little lips around it swirling around it with her tongue treating it as it was a ice cream. That explained why Naruto kept giving her lollipops when she was young and Boruto buying her ice cream after completing a mission. Sarada had no shame fucking her fathers best friend/brother and student.

Mikoto started to feel jealous seeing Naruto giving his full attention to Sarada than her. She didn't want to lose to her granddaughter so see started to remove her purple gown. It had the Uchiha crest printed. It was a gift from her husband.

Naruto stopped looking at sarada and started to watch and enjoy Mikoto's strip tease. Mikoto slowly slid the gown and let it drop yo the floor. Naruto was amazed what he saw. Not only did Mikoto started to grind her gown to the floor with her feet. He also saw Mikoto had the uzumaki crest tattooed to her stomach.

"Use my body however you want it I'm all yours". Naruto started to peel off her bra and stared at her mounds. They were in a perfect round shape and her nipples were hard. Naruto wasted no time and started to suck on them.

" mmm Mikoto your breast milk is delicious"

He said as her started to check on her nipple while massaging the other one making sure it's not lonely.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun it's Been years since I had someone sucking on them. Fugaku doesn't pay attention to my body and Sasuke prefers to drink bottled milk than my breasts"

"Don't worry Mikoto I'll make sure your breasts get the attention they deserve" he said as he continued to suck on them. Sarada was jealous that her master was paying attention to her grandmother.

"Grandma our Hokage wants a young girl that can keep up with his stamina" she said as she tried to pull Mikoto away from naruto.

" oh please Naruto wants a women that attends his needs and has the body of a real woman not some young tramp that doesn't know how to control herself" she fired back pushing Sarada to the bed wrapping her arms and legs around naruto. Sarada poured seeing her grandmother making out with her lover.

Now ladies no need to be angry. My clones with take care of you." He said as a cloud of smoke appeared and it cleared out showing teenage naruto (17 years old) and genin naruto Both girls squeal in delight. Sarada was about to wrap her arms around Genin naruto but naruto grabbed her.

"Sorry sarada but Genin me is for mikoto. So you'll be getting teenage me." He said. Sarada wasn't listening so she started to suck on teenage naruto cock.

"Mikoto please accept my Genin clone and have a nice little bond with him and forget about the sasuke teme"

Mikoto wrapped her arms around genin naruto and was blushing seeing how small he was but was very impressed he still had his long hard dick with him. Mikoto cradled young naruto in her arms like a baby and started feeding him her breast and naruto happily accepted it and started to suck on it like a newborn bonding with his mother. Mikoto was happy having her own little "mother and son" bonding and for having a young man interested in her than her own husband.


	12. Lavander Beauties

Naruto was enjoying fucking the teme's mom especially in front of him in his bed. Hell he can fuck any women in Sasuke's life wherever he pleases. He fucks them in his room, kitchen where he eats his meals, Uchiha compound, graveyard or even the Naka Shrine has now became Naruto's personal whorehouse where he spent hours or even days fucking the lights out of Sakura, Sarada and Mikoto.

The following night naruto and the girls were ready to get to bed. Hinata and Mikoto were getting ready to sleep next to Naruto while Sakura and Sarada slept in the corners of the beds. Naruto couldn't help but notice the similarities between Mikoto and Hinata. They both have the similar hair, quiet personality and they both have perfect bodies. Naruto realized he didn't had any alone time with either Hinata and Mikoto. So tonight he decided to spice things up for tonight.

"Sakura and Sarada i want to spend the night with my wife and Mikoto so you two will sleep in the other rooms" he said calmly

Both of them were about to protest. Hell even Sarada was about to throw a fit but they both knew the consequences if they disobey their Hokage. So without any complaints they grabbed their things and left without saying a word.

Mikoto was confused. She was about to ask but before she can do anything Naruto grabbed her by the hair and started to kiss her. Minutes later he started to rape her mouth with his tongue. Soon Mikoto was struggling to be freed from Naruto's arms begging for some air but he refuse to let her go. He soon started to rip her purple nightgown. He then ripped her bra off using his teeth. Mikoto's breast bounced when they were freed. Naruto didn't waste any time and she soon started to suck on her right tit while massaging her other breast so that it won't be lonely.

Mikoto was lost in her own world that she didn't noticed Hinata walking in the room. She saw that Hinata was naked and the only thing she was wearing was a red scarf which was around her neck.

Naruto stopped sucking on Mikoto's breasts and took time to admire his wife's body. He soon removes his hands from Mikoto's body and made his way to Hinata. He yanked the scarf like a leash bringing Hinata to his arms.

Hinata giggled as she started to make out with Naruto.

Mikoto started to get jealous so she started to shove Hinata away from Naruto. She wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him. Hinata got furious so she walked up to Mikoto and pushed her away from her husband. They both stared at Naruto's cock and both started to suck on it. Each of them were having trouble sharing it since they wanted it all for themselves. After minutes of watching them struggling dominance for Naruto's cock they finally found a way to share it.

Throughout the years of marriage Hinata found a way to handle his length giving him a slow blowjob savoring it. Mikoto didn't want to take time savoring it. Spending decades without being fucked started to suck on it rapidly.

Naruto decided to spice things up so he started to remove the scarf from Hinata's neck and tied it around Mikoto's neck like a dog.

"Get on your knees you Uchiha Slut. We're going for a walk." Said naruto flashing kurama's eyes. Mikoto got on all fours like a obedient dog to his master. Hinata dragged naruto to Mikoto and Fugaku's room by his dick while naruto was walking pulling on the scarf while Mikoto was walking on the floor like a dog.

Hinata went to Mikoto's closet and started rummaging through her clothes. Minutes later she pulled out a wedding kimono that had the Uchiha crest printed on the back.

"What a nice kimono why don't you start dressing her up." Ordered naruto.

Hinata started to dress her. After she was done naruto grabbed Mikoto by the scarf and dragged her to the bed where she sleeps with her husband.

Naruto didn't wasted any time as he started to attack her lips. Mikoto happily opened her mouth and started to rape his mouth and lips with her tongue.

Fugaku and Mikoto didn't have the most passionate love life anymore, everything changed when they started pushing middle age, making their love life pathetic. She loved him, and he loved her. That's what matter right?

Her hands trailed down Naruto's muscled arms, as his own hands worked at her robe. He was definitely trying to push it down now, to expose her undergarments and impressive chest. When she was a younger teenager her breasts measured up only been close a B-cup but now decades later after giving birth to her sons her active ninja days were over. she probably swelled making her breast freakishly big.

Naruto got on top of Mikoto placing his dick on her lips and started to rub it like lipstick. In one thrust he buried his cock in Mikoto's mouth. The room was filled with gagging and slurping noises. Throughout her marriage Mikoto tried to seduce her husband trying to be freaky in his work desk but as always Fugaku scolds her like a child telling her to act like women with pride instead of acting like a desperate whore. To makes things worse he even choose her clothes since he doesn't want his wife wearing any clothing that's revealing. Being a Uchiha felt like being a prisoner.

Naruto grabbed a fistful of Mikoto's hair and started to violate her mouth with his cock. Mikoto started to panic since she was running out of air. She started to tap on Naruto's leg begging to release her mouth but he didn't paid attention. Naruto soon let go of her giving her a couple of seconds to catch her breath. Again he grabbed her by the hair and forced her mouth back to sucking his cock. Tears started to come out of her eyes as Mikoto felt Naruto's ballsack slapping his chin. She stared to thrash her body. Her legs were kicking the air desperately trying to free herself from Naruto.

He soon felt his load coming so he let go of her hair and unloaded his seed into her mouth. Mikoto wasn't expecting that much cum coming out. She desperately drank as much as cum as possible so that she can return to back to breathing at a steady pace but more came out. She felt like she was drowning so she fell off her bed and started chocking like crazy putting a smokers' coughs to shame.

Naruto enjoyed seeing Sasuke's mother on the floor like a wounded animal chocking on his seed.

"I bet your husband's dick is nothing like this." He said, with just a hint of a taunt in his words.

Mikoto didn't wanted to answer. She didn't wanted to answer it while her husband is rooting in the grave.

"You know for a older women I expected you to be a master giving head. Didn't Fugaku teach you how to please? Or does he have nothing to give you? " he said mocking Fugaku's size. Naruto and Fugaku have never meet but seeing how Mikoto blushes every time he asks about their love life can pretty much tell that Fugaku doesn't please his wife despite having two sons.

Naruto grabbed his cock and started to hit her on her face like a officer using a nightstick on a criminal. After he was done he left a large glob of cum on her forehead.

Naruto felt thirsty so without giving a warning he ripped the upper part of the dress ignoring her cries and started to fondle her dress was a gift from Fugaku for their wedding. He had it custom made with the finest silk.

Naruto started to play nipple her breasts giving them attention Fugaku never gave them while his hand traveled to the bottom of her dress and started to play with her pussy. Minutes later he got bored so he got on top on Mikoto again placed his dick on her breasts and ordered Mikoto to give him a tit job. She was surprised that his flaccid dick was still bigger than her husbands fully erected cock.

After spraying her face with his cum. He quickly ripped the rest of the dress and threw it on the floor. Naruto enjoyed seeing her drenched wasting any time naruto drove his mouth straight into Mikoto's honeypot. He used his tongue to lick her insides while he used his finger to play with her outer folds.

Mikoto already started to lose her mind

"No, Naruto , don't! It's, it's too-ahh-too much. You're going too fast, I can't-oh god! Fugaku! Please save me!" If naruto hadn't been so busy, he would have started laughing like a maniac at the way she was begging her dead husband to save her. Instead, he just focused on giving her multiple orgasms.

Mikoto couldn't believe that the countless orgasms she was getting were not coming from the loving,caring husband she decided spending her years with but it came from her son's best friend. The thought of naruto fucking her while her clan were rotting in hell it gave her a crazy orgasm that had her screaming like a little girl.

Hinata enjoyed watching her husband dominating the Uchiha matriarch. She decided to have fun with her while her husband recovers. She grabbed the scarf she knitted that was on Mikoto's neck and pulled her to give her a kiss. She soon started to play with her nipples. She liked making Mikoto's nipples hard for her husband to enjoy.

Naruto wanted to have some fun with them so he ordered Hinata to sit on Mikoto's while he started to run his cock around her pussy. Naruto buried all of his length in one push enjoying the nice tight pussy that quickly grabbed his like a vice. Mikoto's screams were muffled by Hinata's pussy so she had no choice to lick her way out.

Hinata's moans were silence by Naruto's mouth as he started to kiss her while playing with her breasts. Mikoto desperately needed some so she started to lick Hinata's pussy at different places with different paces even though she never had experience. She soon found her clit and desperately started to lick. Successfully she made Hinata cum put she was soon drowned by her release.

"Cmon Mikoto we're not done here." Without a warning he grabbed her forcing her to wrap her arms and legs around him and he started to ran his cock inside her abused pussy. Mikoto was wondering where were they going until she noticed they were in Sasuke's room. The first thing she saw was her son laying in the bed.

"Sorry teme we're gonna need this bed". He's said pushing Sasuke out of his bed sending him the floor. Mikoto was about to yell at Naruto but Hinata silenced her by adjusting the grip on the scarf tightening her throat.

"Wow hinata what a nice way to shut her up" he said as he grabbed the scarf rewarding her with a kiss. He later took her to Sasuke's bed and started to ram his dick in her mouth while tightening the scarf cutting off Mikoto's supply of oxygen.

"Mmm I bet that Uchiha hag can't suck your dick good as your wife right?" Asked Hinata. Mikoto didn't know what was embarrassing: getting fuck by a couple way younger than her or having a younger girl mocking her age. Mikoto's pussy was begging for attention so he started to fuck her like crazy. Mikoto started howling giving the married couple a show

Naruto and Hinata decided to mock Mikoto

"Look at you. My husband your sons best friend fucked you in your bed where you sleep with your husband, fucked you on your son's bed while he's in the floor helpless and he even fucked you in your family graveyard. Have you have no shame women?" Said Hinata playing with Mikoto's pussy while naruto kept chocking her with the scarf.

"No!" She cried out, the last of her dignity was beginning to be blown away. Naruto decided to humiliate

"Beg for it whore" said naruto

"Please fuck me I want you to fuck me, Hokage-Sama. I want you to make me howl. Slide your big dick between my tits and down my throat again. Please, naruto , I need it." She begged

"And why would I do that? He asked shocking Mikoto

"I have a wife right here, not only is she younger than you , Hinata is better at taking my cock than you. She's a fine young women whose pussy has never known the signs of childbirth. Hinata takes my seed whenever I wish, and even lets me do this to her." Naruto slapped his wife's ass with his bandaged arm making it shake making her squeal.

"Please naruto I spent decades being imprisoned in the Uchiha compound being monitored by my clan 24/7. I spent night pleasuring myself while Fugaku is working. Please I need this." She said

"You are disgraceful, Mikoto ." Having a younger girl insulting her was another humiliation. "Going around slutting yourself out to my husband. You are not worthy to take his young strong cock in your old, wrinkled cunt!" mikoto's sharingan flashed with anger and hurt, and she opened her mouth to speak.

But before she can say something naruto started to laugh

"That's true but look at the poor thing she's about to cry. Mikoto was about to cry. She opened her mouth and stared to suck on Naruto's cock while Hinata licked and slapped her breasts. Mikoto couldn't believe a women was playing with her tits better than her husband.

"For now on I will fuck your daughter in law and granddaughter in front of you while you watch and wait like the obedient bitch you are he said chocking her with Hinata's scarf

Mikoto was shocked what he said instead of answering him. That made him mad. He quickly threw her on the floor. She landed right next to sasuke feeling paralyzed. Mikoto watched in horror as Hinata squatted over her face and buried her ass in her face. Helplessly stuck in the floor next to her sleepy son all Mikoto can do is moan like a injured animal stuck in a trap.

"That's right Mikoto keep licking that Pussy in front of your son you slut" said Hinata ignoring her cries and pleas watching her thrashing her body all over the floor.

Mikoto yelled in surprise as she felt someone licking her pussy. She couldn't focus licking sakura's snatch because she was lost in cloud nine.

Naruto unwrapped the scarf from Mikoto's neck and wrapped it again only making it more tighter. Mikoto was having trouble breathing. She desperately tried to free herself but her whore hands couldn't untie the scarf.

She did her best to talk but she couldn't manage to talk as she was forced to see Naruto eating his wife while he was continuing chocking her with the scarf.

Mikoto's grunts, coughs and pleas were turned into cries of delight. Naruto decided to have fun with her asshole so he stopped fucking his wife and quickly shoved his dick into Mikoto's ass without giving her a warning. She tried to scream but the scarf made her throat tight turning her face red. Naruto was careful ramming in and out of her ass for minute after minute. He stopped before cutting her oxygen supply off and then returning it for before anything bad could happen to her Mikoto came so hard due to the lack of oxygen and being fucked senseless (also cutting off her oxygen supply) she squirted so much the first time in her life, shamefully splashing her juices all over her sons body. Seeing Mikoto cumming right under her son made him cum also splashing large ropes of cum inside of Mikoto. Then he enjoyed watching his cum oozing out of Mikoto's pussy landing on sasuke's mouth as he started to savor it.


	13. Chapter 13

Im having trouble updating the story. so please leave a review with any new ideas. the more review the more more chapters the story will get


	14. Dominating the Uchiha II

**Alright guys I'm gonna be honest with all of you. The reason why there wasn't any new chapters in because my stories have been lacking reviews. The more reviews I get the more chapters I will upload**

Naruto woke up in the teme's bedroom with Sarada sleeping next to him with her head on his chest while Mikoto was on the other side with her arms wrapped around Naruto. Sakura was fast asleep in the corner of the bed.

Sarada started to wake up. The first thing she was the Seventh Hokage's face. She couldn't stop admiring his looks. For some strange reason Sarada feels more happier and safer around Naruto than her own father. But then again Naruto watched her grow up and took care of her while her pathetic father is hiding in the woods like a coward. She smiled and buried her face into Naruto's toned chest and started to kiss and lick his body.

Sarada started to get aroused when she started to remove the blanket away from Naruto. She crawled her way to naruto, mounted on top of him and started to wrap her arms around his body and started to kiss him. Naruto didn't woke up so Sarada decided to wake him up by giving him a blowjob.

She was about to pull down his pants when she was interrupted by a cough. The cough was coming from Mikoto.

"What are you doing to my lover?" Asked Mikoto annoyed

"Your lover"? She asked "Naruto is my daddy and for your information grandma I was about to give him his morning blowjob which Is my routine". She said fishing out naruto's flaccid dick.

"Routine?! Have you been blowing him off behind my back?" Asked Mikoto flashing her sharingan to her granddaughter.

Sarada also flashed her sharingan to her grandmother as well.

She replied "of course I've been doing it on your back. Especially in your room right next to you. While you were sleeping Naruto was fucking my brains out. Plus it's very easy to do it since you old people can sleep and not wake up no matter how much noise there is in their surroundings."

Mikoto had enough of it. Granddaughter or not she was gonna break every single bone in her body. Without giving a warning she grabbed Sarada by the throat and started to choke her. She was soon interrupted her. Naruto was enjoying seeing the teme's most precious women fighting for his cock.

"Mikoto no need to kill Sarada. Let her go and I'll satisfy your needs" Mikoto threw Sarada to the ground and started to work on his pole while a picture of Sasuke and Fugaku was watching them.

Mikoto wrapped her lips around his cock and started to suck him. She desperately needs her morning protein and Naruto's cock always satisfy her needs. Mikoti wasted no time taking it inside her mouth to suck. Her lips formed a tight O-ring around his shaft and her head quickly bobbed back and forth as she was easily giving Naruto the best blowjob of his life. Something Fugaku never had: A blowjob.

The room became filled with the vulgar sound of Mikoto sucking and slurping on his cock. He could see her saliva glistening off his erection whenever her head pulled back, only for her head to push back forward to suck it all with up with her vacuum. And with every bob of her head, her lips would go just a bit deeper, taking Naruto further inside her mouth. She desperately wanted her protein so she steeped up her game by sucking and jerking him off at the same time; giving him the pleasure of both her mouth and her fingers.

Naruto soon came and like a volcano he erupted inside her mouth. Mikoto happily slurped his cum, gargled like it was mouthwash, swallowed and opened her mouth showing him that she swallowed all of it.

Mikoto wasn't satisfied she needed more so she went back to suck him off. Sarada was furious. She wasn't gonna let anytime take naruto away from her. So she climbed back to the bed. Pushed Mikoto out of the way and started to suck him off. Mikoto also got jealous so she also started to push Sarada out of the way.

Naruto enjoyed seeing the Uchiha matriarch and princess fighting for his cock. Naruto saw that Sakura was still fast asleep so he pulled the chain that was attached to Sakura's collar. Sakura woke up to the leash pulling her but naruto didn't wasted no time pulling her chain to his side and pointed her to his dick.

Mikoto and Sarada were each sucking on his cock sharing it while Sakura was sucking on his balls. Mikoto and Sarada share a kiss each time their lips met. She got tired of sucking his balls so she decided to suck his cock. Pushing her daughter and mother in law to the side and started to suck off her husband's best friend.

The next several minutes were filled with the gentle sound of Sakura's tongue running up Naruto's length, only to be pulled back and set back at the base and the constant steady slapping of her hand pumping up and down, growing slowly louder as drool rolled down his shaft onto the part she was jerking. Naruto's fists clenched tight around the sheets and he groaned deeply.

Mikoto and Sarada started to make out while they were scissoring each other with their pussies as if they never heard of the word "incest"

Hinata walked into the room and what shocked Naruto was that Hinata was pushing sasuke in his wheelchair. Naruto forgot that he ordered Hinata to bring sasuke so he can see him fucking the most important women in his life.

" hey wake up you Uchiha bastard " yelled Hinata as she slapped him hard. Sasuke woke up and to his horror he was watching his wife sucking of the man he sees as a brother.

"S-Sa-Sakura what are you doing" he asked desperately.

Naruto decided to answer for sakura since she rather suck on him than to answer her husband

"What does it look like teme? I'm fucking your wife, daughter and even your mother" he said while giving him his trademark grin.

"WHAT!? MY MOTHER?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" he yelled. Sasuke was shocked to see his precious daughter and mother pleasing each other as if it was a normal activity for a grandmother and granddaughter to do.

"Hinata shut the teme up I'm trying to enjoy my blowjob" he ordered.

Hinata grabbed Mikoto's thong and stuffed it in Sasuke's mouth. Savoring his mother's juices. He couldn't spit it out so he had to choice but to scream through his mom's

thong.

Hinatas was enjoying torturing Sasuke. It was payback for all the things he did to her husband all these years. Sasuke tried to move his head away so he won't see any of this but Hinata grabbed his head and forced him to watch. She started to pull sasuke's pants down and pulled his tiny cock out. It was rock hard but it was barely long and thick as a toothpick. She started to jerk him off only using her pinky. Sasuke tried not to cum while watching his wife sucking off his friend and his mom and daughter scissoring each other's pussy while making out.

Sasuke couldn't handle so he quickly came on the floor releasing a couple of small thin lines of cum making Hinata laugh while rolling on the floor

""IS THAT THE LEGENDARY UCHIHA COCK YOU KEEP BRAGGING ABOUT?! WERE YOU SERIOUSLY BRAGGING ABOUT RESTORING YOUR PATHETIC CLAN WITH THAT LITTLE TOOTHPICK? MY HUSBAND WAS TRAINED BY A PERVERT WHILE YOU WERE TRAINED BY A MAN THAT WAS ONLY INTERESTED IN YOUR EYES AND BODY!"

Sasuke wished he never bragged about restoring his clan if things were gonna end up like this.

Sorry guys I'm gonna leave you in a cliffhanger ...for now. Please leave a review. Reviews are important to me so I can get new ideas and improve my story. Leaving a review will only take a minute. Please. Thanks and have a nice day


End file.
